


Handcuffs

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, vague wondering on Isaac's part if allison ever did this with Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Allison and Isaac try a new game
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 7





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic thirteen of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet

Handcuffs

He laid there on the bed in his just his underwear as Allison pushed his arm back to the head board and secured it with the handcuffs. He didn’t say anything as she repeated the process with his other arm. “This almost fills like the full moon,” he said as a joke.

“They’d never hold you during a full moon,” Allison said as she ran her hand up his chest. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” He knew she was asking about his history and if this game was going to remind him of worse times.

“I trust you completely,” he said and was rewarded with a kiss. He tried to move his arms forward and hit the limit of the hand cuff chain. He felt a slight jolt of fear but it was quickly replaced with arousal as Allison continued to kiss him and was now straddling him. She then pulled back with a grin and climbed off of him where she stripped all of her clothing. He stretched toward her again and was stopped again. He was beginning to get the appeal of this to her since it gave her complete control over what happened. He vaguely wondered if she’d ever done this with Scott but some how he doubted it.

She’d been too shy when she proposed this and then she was back on the bed and pulling his cock out of his boxers and sucking it. He jerked against the head board but the cuffs didn’t give. He knew he could shift and break it but that would probably ruin the moment and he was starting to get into the idea that she could do what she wanted to him but he couldn’t do anything to her. She stopped sucking and climbed on to him and was soon riding him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation surprising himself at how much he liked the burn forming in his shoulders with the hand cuffs keeping him stretched out. He opened his eyes and saw she was smiling at him as she rode and he found himself returning the smile. He knew they’d definitely be doing this again.

The End


End file.
